Never Leaving You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Inui is in love with Kaidou but Kaidou is clueless. Until a girl name Miyabi shows up as she begins hanging out with Inui. Will Kaidou feel the same way as Inui does for him? Complete.
1. Frightened

Prince of Tennis: Never Leaving You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

"_What is it Mika?" The trembling voice asked as Mika looked at her brother._

"_I hear something."_

"_Hear? I don't hear anything," the boy said with a frightened look._

"_Are you sure? Perhaps it isn't my imagination," Mika said with a frown._

_Another boy sighed, "if you all want, we can check it out."_

_The first boy shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not going out in a stormy night!"_

"_Then you'll be alone in this big mansion," the other boy said with a smirk._

"_I'm staying put!" The first boy exclaimed._

_Mika sighed as she looked at her younger brother, "very well. Just protect yourself if it isn't us by the door."_

_Her younger brother nodded as Mika and her other brother went out to check out the noise. Just then, the younger brother heard a scream five minutes later._

"_Mika?" Her younger brother called out frighteningly as he tiptoed down the hall to see if his older sister and brother were all right._

_He looked at the kitchen and saw that nobody was there and then in the large bathroom where Mika uses all the time. He opened the door and inside was two bodies hanged from ropes from the ceiling, he screamed as it was his sister and brother he had just seen just five minutes ago. Just then, the lights turned off immediately as the younger brother screamed once again and then, the lights went on. _

_He looked at the mirror and there in bold words were: __**You Are Next. **__He screamed as he ran out off the bathroom and tried dialing the police, but the phone was dead as the lights turned off once again and then flickered on as the boy looked around and saw a ghost without a head holding an ax standing right beside him. The boy screamed but it was no used, the ghost without a head killed him that night._

_The next day, a neighbor had doorbell the house and nobody was answering, he went inside to investigate and saw nothing but an empty house. The next family moved in since the neighbor had reported that nobody was living within it. But unknown to him, the mansion was hunted and those who start living there will die as the bodies were invisible to others except those who moved in. _

"That wasn't scary Inui!" Ryoma complained as the group of Seigaku tennis club was inside a classroom as they waited for the weather to calm down before going home.

Momoshiro chuckled, "someone's leaving though," he said as he gestured towards the door.

Everyone looked and saw that Kaidou almost made it out the door, "what?"

Momoshiro snickered, "your scared, aren't you?"

Kaidou hissed as he glared at his rival, "I am not!"

Tezuka sighed as he looked at the two, "will you two settle down?"

"So, how about another ghost story?" Fuji asked with a smile as he sat next to Ryoma.

"Hey! The rain stopped!" Kawamura exclaimed as he was staring out the window.

Kikumaru cheered, "c'mon Oishi! You were coming over to my house tonight, weren't you?"

Kaidou knew he was relieved but he didn't show it to anyone as the others were leaving as well.

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Momoshiro asked as he stopped to look at Kaidou before leaving.

"Shut up!" Kaidou scolded as Momoshiro laughed and left with Ryoma.

The only ones that were now inside the classroom were Inui and Kaidou.

"I'm surprised Kaidou. By my data, you would have probably left when Momoshiro was telling his ghost story," Inui said.

Kaidou hissed, "I just don't want to be make fun of by him when he was telling his story."

"Until mine was done, huh? So, what did you think of my ghost story?"

Kaidou snorted, "it sucked."

Inui stared at him for a moment, "if it sucked, why were you running away?"

Kaidou shrugged as the two began leaving the school together as they lived in the same neighborhood.

"You'll be fine by yourself, right?" Inui asked concern.

Kaidou nodded, "I'm not afraid," he said as Inui looked at him for a moment before Kaidou went inside his house.

Kaidou sighed as he looked around for his parents and sibling as he saw a note on the table:

_Kaoru,_

_We'll be back no sooner then nine. Went to visit Kio's school for a meeting of some sort. You can take out dinner as money is in the envelope. We love you. –Mom_

Kaidou hissed as he heard a noise and then jumped slightly, "hello?" He called out as he looked towards at his kitchen and saw that nobody was there. He gulped as he put the note down and dialed Inui's number quickly.

"**Hello?"**

"**Inui?"**

"**Kaidou? What's wrong?"**

"**Um, is it alright if I stay with you until my parents and sibling comes home?"**

**Inui frowned even though Kaidou couldn't see it, "your scared, aren't you?"**

"**No!"**

**Inui sighed, "listen, since my parents are on vacation right now, why don't I come over at your place? I want to meet your family anyway."**

**Kaidou twitched, "why don't I come over there?"**

"**There's nothing interesting here. I don't have interesting movies nor a game console or anything."**

**Kaidou sighed, "fine. How long?"**

**Inui smirked, "ten to fifteen minutes I'll be there."**

**Kaidou hissed, "nothing longer then fifteen minutes."**

**Inui chuckled, "I'll be there soon," he said and the two hang up.**

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well? How do you like my first story of Inui/Kaidou pairing?_

_Inui: so far, it's pretty good. How many chapters?_

_me: Probably ten unless I'm mistaken. Cause right now, I'm writing chapter seven._

_Kaidou: So going to update once a week since your not finish yet?_

_me: Yea. It seems done though. It's in my USB drive._

_Momoshiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	2. Ourselves

Chapter II-Ourselves

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Kaidou waited patiently for Inui to arrive at his house as he sat at the living room watching television until he heard a doorbell and jumped five-feet in the air. He went to open the door and sure enough, he saw Inui standing right in front of him with his racquet bag and backpack slung over his shoulder.

"May I come in?"

Kaidou nodded as he stepped aside, it was Inui's first time to see Kaidou's house.

"Your place is bigger then mine," Inui said as he walked around.

"Do you want a tour or do you want to leave your stuff in my room?"

Inui grinned at him, "your room."

Kaidou stared at him before shaking his head silently and began to show Inui the tour of his house. Both of them entered his room as Inui sat on the bed while Kaidou sat on the chair that was by his computer.

"So, are you frightened Kaidou?" Inui asked with a small smile.

Kaidou hissed, "of course I'm not. I just wanted some company."

Inui chuckled, "of course. So, what movies do you wanted to watch?"

Kaidou gestured towards where his movies lay as Inui went to go and look at them, "what sort of movie do you want to watch tonight?"

Kaidou shrugged, "something with action I guess."

Inui stared at him for a moment before picking one out, "Man of the Year?"

Kaidou shrugged again, "sure," he said as he got the DVD case from Inui and decided to put the movie himself instead.

Kaidou sat on his chair as he swung it towards the computer as he boost it on, Inui blinked. "Aren't you going to watch the movie?"

Kaidou nodded slowly, "of course. Although I have to finish some assignments that are due tomorrow."

Inui sighed as he paused the movie for a moment, "then we shouldn't be watching anything if we have assignments still."

Kaidou frowned, "but this is how I work with my assignments everyday."

Inui stared at him, "if you don't watch television while working on your assignments, your grades would have been higher then."

Kaidou twitched, "that's what everyone says now these days."

"Perhaps we shouldn't be watching television and just work on our assignments," Inui suggested.

"Do you have assignments, Inui?"

"Two actually. Math and an essay due tomorrow."

Kaidou sighed as he turned off the DVD, "I guess we just have to work on them, huh?"

Inui smirked, "just wait until I'll tell the guys about me…" he didn't finished as Kaidou glared at him.

"You won't tell."

"Oh? You do realize that I'm older then you, right?"

Kaidou snorted, "by one year."

Inui had the urge to roll his eyes but decided against it as he opened his backpack to take out his assignments to start on them.

"Inui?"

Inui looked up from what he was staring at and looked at Kaidou, "hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming here today."

Inui grinned at him as he took out his data notebook, "this is the first time I heard sympathy from you."

Kaidou hissed, "don't expect more."

Inui chuckled, "sympathy from Kaidou is going to ruin his reputation, right?"

Kaidou snorted as he turned away from him to finish his homework as Inui chuckled.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: short, I know.  
__Inui: of course it is!_

_Kaidou: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Inui: review and update. _


	3. Stalking

Chapter III-Stalking

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Well! What do we have here?" Momoshiro asked with a smirk as he saw Inui and Kaidou coming in for morning practice the next day.

"None of your business," was all Kaidou's response.

Momoshiro raised his eyebrow at him, "don't tell me you were scared yesterday?" He asked as Kaidou glared at him.

"Your finally here my data master!" A voice squealed happily as they all winced. A girl, who is in the same grade as Inui, hugged him from behind as she has blonde hair and green eyes along with white skin.

"Hello Miyabi. How are you?" Inui asked calmly as the other two stared at Inui surprised.

"Why didn't you get here sooner? I was waiting for you since seven!" Miyabi said with a pout.

"Who's making all this racket?" An annoyed voice asked as the four looked and saw Ryoma who was coming towards them.

Kaidou and Momoshiro tried not to smirk as Inui stayed calm, "this is Miyabi Arakaki. She's in most of my classes and I've known her since Elementary school. She just moved here in Seigaku last month," Inui explained.

"Ah, no wonder we didn't heard her loud voice," Fuji commented as he had now joined the group as Miyabi ignored him.

"Inui! When are we going on a date? It's been a long time!" Miyabi complained.

"I have plans," Inui replied.

"What sort of plans?"

"He has plans with me," Kaidou piped up without realizing it as everyone looked at him including Inui.

"Really?"

"His tutoring me for some of my classes since yesterday," Kaidou explained.

Inui blinked as he grinned as Kaidou paled at the look on Inui's face, he hated it when Inui grinned since it was a sign of a bad thing.

Miyabi pouted, "I thought you were going to tutor me?"

"You didn't ask," Inui said.

"I did! You just never seem to hear me!" Miyabi explained.

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed out as the group looked and saw Tezuka, Kawamura, Kikumaru and Oishi staring at them.

"This is all my fault Tezuka," Inui began.

"Don't blame it on Inui! I came here without permission inside the courts," Miyabi said quickly.

Tezuka stared at her for a moment before staring at Inui, "five laps around the courts for disturbing practice. Just be glad I'm not making you do more then that Inui," he said as he left.

"Five? That's a miracle coming from Tezuka," Kikumaru said as he blinked.

Inui sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Inui? Do you need a massage?" Miyabi asked with a smile.

"Don't you have class to attend to?" Inui asked as he got out off the courts as he was about to do his laps before he got any more.

Miyabi shook her head, "I told you. I have most of my classes with you," she said happily.

"Miyabi, if you don't be quiet, I have to give you one of my drinks," Inui said slowly.

"Drinks? What sort of drinks?" Miyabi asked interested.

Kaidou hissed from behind the two, "it's very sweet. You should try it Miyabi. Pour her a glass Inui," he said as Inui stared at him.

Just then they head a shriek, "Miyabi! Come and play tennis with us!" A girl's voice called out to her.

Miyabi looked over at the girl who was calling out to her, "ten minutes!" She called back excitedly.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Inui began as Miyabi nodded.

"Tomoka. Sakuno and Ryoma's friend," she said happily.

"Inui! Make those ten laps! Kaidou, five!" Tezuka's voice came from the tennis courts as Kaidou hissed and Inui let go off Miyabi as the two started their laps together.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Well, I guess updates are getting to an end, huh?_

_Tomoka: What do you mean?_

_me: Way of Affection and Harry Potter and The Secretive Man are both finished. That's what I mean._

_Inui: I thought you were writing a story?_

_me: I am. I'm actually writing it on Gravitation this time around._

_Kaidou: back to Gravitation, huh?_

_me: Until the next story after._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon._

_Ryoma: Made Made Dane._

_Momoshiro and Kaidou: Shut up!_

_Miyabi: review and update. _


	4. Another Session

Chapter IV-Another Session

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

After school that day, Kaidou had waited for Inui just outside the doors of the school as he knew that Miyabi would be trouble for him. Sure enough, he heard a loud voice five minutes later.

"C'mon Inui! Can't I just come over to your place?" Miyabi whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"His tutoring me," Kaidou interrupted the two as they were now in distance.

Miyabi blinked at Kaidou, "what class?"

"English," "Math," they both said at the same time.

Miyabi frowned as she looked between them.

Kaidou shrugged, "both."

Miyabi lunched onto Inui's arm, "well, at least walk me home! We do live in the same neighborhood, remember?"

Inui looked at her, "if I remember correctly, you live at the opposite side of town," he said as Miyabi stared at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

Inui groaned, why does that always affect him?

"Miyabi, this is really important. I have an English paper due tomorrow," Kaidou said slowly as Miyabi turned to look at him.

"Alright then! Inui, tomorrow your walking me home!" She exclaimed as she skipped happily towards the direction of her house.

Inui groaned, "how did I get myself into this?"

Kaidou snickered, "just be glad that I'm helping you," he said as Inui wrote in his notebook quickly before the two set off into their direction.

"So, how come I never heard of Miyabi last month until now?" Kaidou asked once Inui shut his notebook.

Inui snorted, "she bounces off to one guy to another."

"Huh?"

"I may have known her since Elementary, but she always goes for the popular guys."

"Then why not Tezuka and Ryoma? Or even Fuji and Oishi at that?" Kaidou asked with a smirk as he received a glare from Inui.

"I scored the highest in the last test remember? That big test that had to take within the school? Apparently I scored a little bit higher then Fuji's," Inui admitted.

"Then she likes geeks eh?" Kaidou asked chuckling as he received another glare from Inui as the two had to stopped walking as Inui wrote in his notebook quickly before continuing.

Inui shut his notebook as he stared at Kaidou, "one word about something stupidity…" he warned as Kaidou gulped and nodded as he knew he would never drink Inui's drinks unless it was a mistake.

"So, my house or yours?" He asked as he changed the subject.

Inui smiled, "mine. My parents are still out until the weekend. Besides, it's time to return the favor, right? I saw yours, you should see mine."

Kaidou frown, "which means I need to call my parents if it's alright."

"I'm sure they'll be ok with it," Inui said as he glasses glinted.

The two walked silently together as they walked to Inui's place, "why hadn't I noticed that shortcut before?" Kaidou asked with a frown as Inui chuckled.

"A few knows about it," Inui replied as Kaidou didn't say anything, the two arrived ten minutes later at Inui's house.

"Pretty big place," Kaidou commented once the two went inside.

"I think yours is bigger though. I just have a feeling," Inui said with a shrug

"Although your room is bigger then mine," Kaidou said once the two got inside Inui's room.

"That's true," Inui agreed as they put down their bags and Inui sat at his computer chair while Kaidou sat on the bed.

"You don't have any assignments, do you?" Inui asked as Kaidou chuckled nervously.

"No. I just had one assignment and it was pretty simple," he said as Inui nodded.

"If that's the case, why don't you check out the DVD's that I have?" He asked as he gestured towards a nearby bookshelf.

Kaidou stood up as he went over to where the bookshelf was, "Inui! All of this is anime!" He exclaimed as Inui nodded.

"That is why I didn't bring you here before. I don't have any movies at all except anime," Inui said.

Kaidou smirked, "first it was Miyabi, now this? I wonder what's next Inui? A lover for your own perhaps, huh Inui?"

Inui shook his head, "not yet perhaps. Why don't you pop in a DVD?"

Kaidou stared at him for a moment before staring back at the DVD's, "Princess Princess?" He asked as Inui nodded in agreement. Kaidou pop in the DVD and pressed started but told Inui to wait until he came back from calling his parents as Inui nodded.

Kaidou came back as he panted slightly, "did you run over here?" Inui asked with a smile.

"Sort of," Kaidou answered as Inui shook his head and he pressed the DVD to begin playing.

It was a short series as Kaidou knew that it was a romance story from the start, "Kaidou?"

Kaidou looked as he jumped and saw that Inui was standing in front of him, when was he so close? "Inui?"

Inui put both his hands on Kaidou's shoulders as he smirked on Kaidou's confused blank face, he pushed Kaidou down slightly on the bed as he put his knee between both his legs as he kissed Kaidou on the lips.

Kaidou wanted to jump and run at the same time but he was pinned with Inui's strong hands as Kaidou was suddenly pushed back on the bed. "I love you."

Kaidou blinked, when had he stopped kissing? This was his chance as he pushed Inui off of him and went straight to the bathroom, Inui blinked on what had just happened as he smiled slightly. Everything was going as plan.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, here's the next chapter!_

_Kaidou: about time!_

_Inui: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Miyabi: review and update._


	5. Distraction

Chapter V-Distraction

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Mamushi! What's up with you?" An energetic Momoshiro called out to him the next day.

After that encounter, Kaidou had went home unexpectedly as his parents had thought that he was going to stay over at Inui's place but had decided against it in staying with Inui was going to complicate things more between them.

Kaidou hissed as he heard him but didn't say anything.

"What's up with him? His here early as well," Momoshiro said loudly to Ryoma who shrugged.

This time, Kaidou turned around to give him a stare, "why don't you talk quieter so people won't here you?" He snapped.

"There you are my love!" A squeal went loud as everyone winced as they knew it was Miyabi as Inui had just entered the courts.

"Hello Miyabi," Inui said coolly as the others just stared at him including Kaidou.

"Doesn't Inui hate her? I mean, she is annoying," Momoshiro exclaimed.

"Well, she is his friend after all," Ryoma pointed out as Kaidou hissed.

"Miyabi isn't a friend. That's just stalking," he said.

"Kaidou, I didn't know that you cared," a voice said making him jumped.

Kaidou looked in front of him and saw Inui who had his arm around Miyabi, he twitched. "I don't care."

"Then why are you twitching?"

Kaidou hissed as he went onto one of the courts, "Fuji, let's play," he said slowly as he passed by him as Fuji looked at him and nodded.

"Miyabi, I'm afraid you have to be outside the courts to cheer me on," Inui said as Miyabi pouted but then saw the stern face coming from Tezuka who was staring at her as Miyabi nodded and she left to join the other girls who had came to watch the all-famous team of Seigaku.

Inui coughed to get everyone's attention as Ryuzaki had joined them as well for practice, "we'll now be practicing seriously everyone," Ryuzaki began.

"For this practice session, we'll be hitting the cones as before," Inui said as he gestured towards where the colorful cones were and half the team froze up excluding Tezuka of course.

"We already did this practice before!" Kikumaru blurted out as Inui smirked.

"For all of you miss, you have to drink my Penalty Juice. After when that session is over, go and find a partner that is one of the Regular's to be playing against," Inui said as the others nodded.

For starters, Kaidou was practicing with Inui firstly and Ryoma was practicing right beside him with Ryuzaki.

"Red!"

"Yellow!"

"Blue!"

The two were doing fine, until Inui began speaking to Kaidou about their kiss the night before. "So Kaidou, have you thought about it since last night?" Inui asked as he served.

Kaidou concentrated on the ball that was coming straight for him, "red!"

"I hadn't stopped thinking about you last night since you left."

That sentence froze both Ryoma and Kaidou as they merely missed the ball that was coming towards them but both of them hit it at the same time towards to the correct color coned.

"Kaidou, stop ignoring me. I know you like that kiss that I gave you," Inui said with a smile as this time, Kaidou didn't returned the ball that was coming towards him as well as Ryoma who was now staring at the both of them as well as the other team members.

Kaidou hissed, "this is an inappropriate time to discuss that," he snapped as everyone gasped as Kaidou now realized that he had told what happened to between the both of them last night. Unfortunately, the people that were outside the courts couldn't hear as they were too far from the conversation except those that were near them.

Inui's glasses glinted, "Inui! What do you think your doing?" Ryuzaki snapped.

Inui shrugged, "distracting Kaidou."

"Unfortunately you distracted both Kaidou and Echizen. It's time for that penalty drink, isn't it?" She asked as both of them paled.

"So, who will drink it first?" Inui asked as he held the pitcher in his hand and two cups in his other hand.

"The youngest one should go!" Kaidou said quickly as he gestured to Ryoma who paled.

"Me? I should be following those who are older then I am!" He protested.

Inui sighed, "why don't you drink it at the same time?" He suggested as he poured the red liquid to the cups and handed the two cups to Ryoma and Kaidou.

The two glared at one another before gulping the drink down and running towards the bathroom, Inui smirked. "Who's next?" He called out as the Regular's paled except for Tezuka and Fuji of course.

* * *

tbc...

me: so far, so good...

Kaidou: (hissed) You'll pay for this!

Ryoma: I agree!

me: Don't look at me! I'm not the one who gave you those drinks!

Ryoma & Kaidou: (glares at Inui)

Inui: uh, we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryoma & Kaidou: (Starts to throw tennis balls towards at Inui)

Kikumaru: (sweatdrops) Review and update.


	6. Beloved

Chapter VI-Beloved

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Kaidou hissed as he was at the last one in the clubroom that day besides Inui who was just coming in from his data collecting. "What was that about?"

Inui looked up and saw that Kaidou was changing farther away from him as he sat on the bench momentarily as he looked right at him, "I don't know what your talking about."

Kaidou snorted, "don't give me that. Were you planning to tell everyone about that idiotic kiss that you gave me?"

"Didn't you like it though? I'm yours aren't I? You wanted everyone to know about that and nobody could come and get to me," Inui said.

Kaidou hissed, "since when did I say anything of that? If Miyabi wasn't around, then I might be yours!" He snapped before realizing what he had just said.

Inui opened up his notebook before scribbling down something as he shut it later, "so you are jealous?" He asked as Kaidou hissed before leaving the courts.

"Kaidou!" Oishi called out to him but Kaidou didn't turn back as he had storm into the clubroom.

Inui had felt guilty after that especially when it was time to go home that day, Kaidou hissed as he passed by him and didn't say anything when Miyabi lunged herself onto Inui once again.

Inui sighed as he was sitting within Miyabi's room as her parents were out for the evening, "something wrong Inui?" Miyabi asked worriedly as she stared at him.

"I may have overdone it," Inui said quietly but Miyabi heard him.

"You did told me to act like a crazy fan girl Inui," Miyabi said.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Are you sure Kaidou is gay? I mean, he probably like girls or something," Miyabi said.

Inui shook his head, "he would have tried a lot harder when I kissed him."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Kaidou is just difficult to be in love with Sadaharu. How can you love someone like that?" Miyabi asked.

Inui sighed, "it just happened. I guess I love him cause of all the times we've spent practicing together and his determination and love of tennis."

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel? Instead of kissing him out off the blue?" Miyabi asked with a grin.

Inui hissed, "just like you said, his a difficult person."

Miyabi blinked as she looked at her friend, "did you just hissed at me awhile ago?"

Inui blinked as well, "I guess I did," he said as Miyabi chuckled.

"Your getting the habits of Kaidou now, aren't you?"

"That shows on how deeply I love him."

"It's going to take time Sadaharu."

Inui nodded, "I know. Hopefully not a long time though."

"So, how will I be able to act tomorrow then Sadaharu? The usual?" Miyabi asked with a grin.

Inui shook his head as he was chuckling, "be careful though. I might make you drink one of my special drinks if Tezuka is really pissed off."

Miyabi shuddered, "I do not want to drink that," she said.

Inui grinned at her as he looked at the time, "well, this qualifies as staying over a bit," he said as Miyabi shook her head and she stood up as well.

"It's been fun really," Miyabi said as the two were outside of the front door of the house as Inui had walked her to the sidewalk.

"Good luck with Kaidou," Miyabi said as Inui nodded before the two hugged one another. Miyabi waved good-bye to Inui as she took off while Inui watched her, unknown to the both of them, they were seen by the one and only Kaidou.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: the new story that I'm doing is going to be on-hold._

_Miyabi: what new story?_

_me: The one that i'm doing on the USB drive._

_Kaidou: really?_

_me: Yea. Unfortunately, I have to write a 20-page essay that's due in less then a month._

_Inui: Ouch. I heard there's an alternative..._

_Momoshiro: Yea. Like doing that presentation instead with a power point along with a video?_

_me: no way! you know I hate talking in front of class!!!!_

_Inui: it's your decision. We'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Kaidou: review and update._


	7. Seeing

Chapter VII-Seeing

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Inui! You are the greatest!" Miyabi's voice called out as Inui was inside the tennis court as he had finished playing against Momoshiro as he waved towards to where Miyabi was standing.

"Where's Kaidou?" Tezuka asked as he was now standing in front of Inui who was drinking one of the drinks that he made.

Inui looked around as well as Momoshiro, "it's unusual for Inui to be late for practice or school," Momoshiro said as he shuddered that he knew that Inui might make him drink the drinks.

"Perhaps his sick?" Fuji suggested as he came over to the trio as he finished the match with Ryoma as Fuji had won of course.

Inui frown as he got his notebook and scribbled down something, "you never let it down, do you Inui?" Momoshiro asked as Inui didn't say anything.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said as the group looked up and saw Kaidou coming inside without giving a glance at Inui.

"Where were you Kaidou?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Kaidou hissed, "I overslept."

"Overslept? That's unusual for you Kaidou," Inui commented as Kaidou didn't hissed nor say anything as he passed by him and sat towards a bench.

"Looks like mamushi is in a bad mood today," Momoshiro commented.

"Everyone could tell by just looking at him Momoshiro," Ryoma said as Momoshiro frown.

Kaidou hissed as he stood up from the bench, "Tezuka?" He asked as Tezuka looked at him. "Play against me."

Everyone gasped at that one as nobody had thought that Kaidou wanted to defeat Tezuka as badly as Ryoma wanted too, "what's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Someone inspired me to do so," Kaidou said without glancing at Inui but everyone knew who it was as well.

Tezuka nodded as he got ready, everyone went out off the courts to watch the match as Inui stood beside Miyabi who was watching eagerly as well. "Perhaps we've gone too far Sadaharu?" She asked quietly as Inui shook his head.

"I don't know what got to him. It's probably because of yesterday," he said as Miyabi wasn't so sure as the match now started. So far, Kaidou was doing good but Tezuka began using the 'Tezuka Zone' and nobody could break the barrier except probably for Fuji and Ryoma and the game ended quickly in twenty minutes to 6-3.

Kaidou panted slightly as Tezuka went towards him to shake his hand, "your improving Kaidou. Someday you'll be able to beat me," he said as Kaidou looked at him and hissed as he left the courts without shaking Tezuka's hand or looking at Inui or Miyabi.

School went by briskly as the students were now having lunch either outside or within their classrooms as Kaidou decided to stay in class that day to eat his lunch. It surprised him to see that Inui also came into his classroom.

"Kaidou."

Kaidou hissed at him as he ate, "I know you are avoiding me, I just want to know why."

"Where's that Miyabi?" Kaidou asked without looking at him as he tried not to curse at the girl even though she wasn't there.

"Went to eat lunch with her friends. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Inui asked worriedly.

"This isn't the place to talk about it," Kaidou began.

"Then where?"

"Meet me at the rooftop in fifteen minutes. I'll be done with my lunch by then," Kaidou said as Inui stared at him for a moment and then nodded as he left.

Inui waited for Kaidou at the rooftop as he waited for him, lunch was almost over and he was a little bit worried about the news that Kaidou was going to tell him as well as for Kaidou not showing up at all.

Inui sighed in relieved as he saw the door opened at the rooftop and saw that it was Kaidou and nobody else was behind him, "Kaidou, what was it that you want to tell me?"

"I saw you."

"Huh?"

Kaidou was now standing in front of him as he stared deeply in Inui's eyes, "you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

Inui shook his head, "no. What?"

"The other day, I was going to ask you to do some practicing with me. I was going to call you but decided to just walk over to your place since I need the exercise anyway, and guess what I saw standing in front of your house? You hugging Miyabi right in front of me! You two are involved, aren't you?" Kaidou asked as Inui stared at him surprised.

"Kaidou! Nothing is going on between her and I. Believe me, I would had never kissed you that night then," Inui protested.

"Then why were you with you?"

"Another tutoring session, remember?"

Kaidou sneered, "there's something else going on here between you and that girl. I want to find out Inui and I know how," Kaidou said as Inui was now with his back against the gated walls of the rooftop as Kaidou had pinned his arms towards it as Inui's notebook dropped onto the ground.

"This is kinky," Inui said with a seductive smile as Kaidou hissed.

"You are mine. Got it?" He asked as he leaned forward and he was about to kiss him until a voice interrupted the two.

"There you are Mamushi! I thought you were going to lend me your notes for me?" A voice asked.

Kaidou growled as he let go off Inui and the two were now facing Momoshiro who had just barged into the two, "you just interrupted something Momoshiro!" Kaidou snapped.

Momoshiro blinked as he stared at the two, "did I? Were you both training?"

Inui smiled at him as he picked up his notebook and began scribbling, "sort of. Why do you need Kaidou for, Momoshiro?"

"I forgotten that we have a test today in math and I'm in the same class as he is and apparently I had forgotten my notes at home," Momoshiro lied as Kaidou sneered.

"Knowing you, you probably hadn't taken any notes during that time as well pay attention to the lecture," he said.

"What was that?"

Inui shook his head as he put a hand on Kaidou's shoulder as Kaidou looked up, "if you want a continuation of this, you know where to find me," he whispered to his ear as Kaidou shuddered and Inui smiled as he left as Momoshiro got out off his way quickly.

"What was that about? I never seen Inui so happy before," he said as he was now standing beside Kaidou as the two were staring at the door that Inui had gone out.

Kaidou hissed, "it's probably nothing," he said as he was now blushing slightly which he never did before until now.

"Mamushi! You're blushing!" Momoshiro said with a chuckle.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

With that said, the two friends left the rooftop to go and finish their lunches for the day.

* * *

tbc...

me: Just one more chapter.

Inui: One more? aw... (looks around for Kaidou)

Kaidou: aren't you writing your 20-page essay? (hugs Inui from behind)

me: I decided to do the presentation instead. Thanks a lot to a certain Guidance teacher...

Momoshiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon. (Turns green as soon as he saw Kaidou kissing Inui)

Inui: review and update. (runs away with Kaidou)


	8. Be With Me

Chapter VIII-Be With Me  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!  
Warning: boy/boy (Inui/Kaidou) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"So, everything went well, huh?" Miyabi asked with a grin as she and Inui were getting out off their last class of the day.

Inui nodded with a smile, "apparently he saw the hug that you gave me."

"What? Nobody was around that day though!"

"I guess we didn't saw him at the far end of the sidewalk," Inui said with a smile.

"So? What happened at the rooftop? You didn't told me although you were grinning like a fool once you got inside class after lunch and still wouldn't tell me!" Miyabi said with a pout.

Inui chuckled, "Kaidou was about to kiss me," he said.

"What! What do you mean 'about?'" Miyabi asked shocked as the two stopped right by the tennis courts where the second and third years were the only one's practicing and Oishi along with Kikumaru were the only one's there.

"Momoshiro barged in with us at the moment," Inui said as he chuckled at Miyabi's murder face.

"That bastard! I'll kill him someday for doing that!"

"Although, it was sort of erotic," Inui began again.

"Erotic? How so?" Miyabi asked as she came out off her murder stance.

"Kaidou pinning me to the gated walls. It was a very different side of Kaidou at the time," Inui said with a smile as he licked his lips and started to write in his notebook.

"What are you two talking about Kaidou?" A voice asked making Miyabi jumped.

"It's nothing Oishi," Inui said without turning around.

"We heard the whole thing," the second voice said.

"Oh? You want a piece of Kaidou as well, Kikumaru?" Inui asked with a smirk as he turned.

Kikumaru jumped as he saw that Inui was holding a pitcher of his Penalty Drink, where did that came from? Kikumaru thought as he was still paled as well as Oishi was.

Miyabi shook her head, "you still got it Sadaharu."

"What are you four doing here?" Another voice asked.

"Momoshiro! Kaidou! What a pleasant surprise!" Miyabi said with a smile as Inui looked and saw Kaidou staring at Miyabi and then he turned pale along with Momoshiro as the two saw the pitcher of glass within his hands.

"Ah, this isn't for you Kaidou," Inui said as Kaidou sighed in relieved.

"What! That isn't fair! Why does Kaidou get special treatment?" Momoshiro asked angrily.

"_**Because I love him,"**_Inuithought but he saw everyone was gaping at him including Miyabi.

"Wha-what was that?" Momoshiro asked surprised and shocked.

Inui blinked until realization hit him, _crap, did I just said that out loud?_ He thought as he stared at Kaidou who was staring at him.

Inui blushed as he quickly gave the pitcher to Kikumaru, "I must go," he said quickly as he turned and walked away as fast as he could.

"Sadaharu!"

"Inui! Wait up!" Kaidou called out to him as without a glance back at his friends, he followed Inui out the gates off the school.

"Are your parents home?" Kaidou asked as he was stepping into Inui's house as Inui nodded.

"They are just right next door apparently," Inui said as he was staring at a note that his parents had left for him a while ago.

"Well, that's good," Kaidou said as Inui turned to look at him but he staggered back to the wall as Kaidou had pinned him against the walls like he did earlier.

Inui smiled at him, "you want to finish off where we left off, huh?"

"You got that right," Kaidou said with a rare smile as the two kissed each other heatedly and yet slowly as they wanted the kiss forever but knew that it has to come to an end.

"A happy ending, right Kaoru?" Inui asked as he knelt down on the floor as Kaidou blushed.

"Of course Sadaharu. Although we have to make this quick since your parents might get back."

Inui nodded, "unless I'm going too fast for you?"

Kaidou shook his head, "no. I want this," he said as Inui smiled and he knelt up to kiss Kaidou again before kneeling down again and pulling his pants and underwear off before jerking him off. _You are mine, always be with me Kaoru,_ Inui thought with a smile.

* * *

End...

me: well, sorry for the wait. I've updated my other story instead. heh.

Kaidou: well, this was unexpected... (blushes)

Inui: (hugs Kaidou) at least we are together, ne?

Miyabi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Momoshiro: review and update.


End file.
